To maintain inbred lines of the Syrian hamster by brother-sister matings. To collect and maintain mutations in the Syrian hamster which will serve as human disease models. To collect and maintian other mutations in the Syrian hamster to test their modes of inheritance and to test their linkage relationships. To safeguard models of human disease which we described in Syrian hamsters and to provide such models to the scientific community.